


perfect place for a rendesvouz

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Roy says. "You ever fucked in a library?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect place for a rendesvouz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i hope, i think, i know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480643) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> For Rachel, who asked for Tim/anyone, (313): Are we still banned from the library?

"Stop _humming_ ," Tim says as he skims the bindings of the books, trying to find the one he needs. 

"I’m bored,” Roy says, popping his gum despite how many times Tim has glared at him for it. “Can we go now?”

"As soon as I find the book I need,” Tim says. “That was kind of the point of coming. Which, by the way, you didn’t have to do.”

“Yeah,” Roy says, taking a book out and flipping through the pages, then putting it back in entirely the wrong place. “But Jay was busy doing art stuff and I was actually awake before two pm and I had no idea what the fuck to do. So here I am.”

“Lucky me,” Tim grins and Roy flips him off. 

“You love having me around, following you around like a puppy dog,” Roy says, hooking his chin over Tim’s shoulder while Tim scans the shelves. “Hey, have you ever fucked in a library?”

“Jesus,” Tim mutters, going red all up the back of his neck. It’s so pretty Roy has to drag his tongue over the skin and nibble on Tim’s ear. “Roy, _quit._ ”

“Come on,” Roy whispers, slipping his hand into Tim’s back pocket and squeezing. “You’re all nerdy and shit. I bet this is like in your top five places.”

“We’ll get caught,” Tim mutters and Roy just grins against the skin on his neck, slides his hand around and thumbs open the button on Tim’s jeans. 

“Nah,” he says and slips his hand down inside Tim’s briefs, grins when he feels how hard and wet Tim is already. ”You’re already pretty worked up. Besides,” Roy smirks when he gets Tim to turn around and slides down to his knees in front of him. “You’ve never gotten blown by me before. It’ll be quick.”

“That’s pretty --” Tim starts to say, but then Roy’s taking his dick out and swallowing him down and Tim has to bite the sleeve of his jacket to keep anyone else in the library from hearing him. Roy takes him _all_ the way down, like he’s never even heard of the word gag reflex, drools around him and then gets his hand around him too, jerks him off as he sucks and tongues at the head of Tim’s dick.

All Tim can do is look down and watch, Roy’s light eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones, his mouth, shiny wet and red stretched around him, his throat flexing as he takes more and more of him. 

“I believe it should be in this section,” Tim hears the librarian say to a girl inquiring about a Emily Bronte and Tim panics, tries to pull Roy away by his hair, but Roy just look up at him and smirks, slides a slick finger behind Tim’s balls, and Tim comes so hard he brains himself on the bookshelf behind his head and bites down on his tongue until the taste of blood fills his mouth. 

Roy pulls off a little too soon and gets a little in the corner of his mouth, but Tim’s glad because the voices are getting louder and he tucks himself back into his jeans quickly, only to have Roy back him up against the bookshelf again and kiss him. 

Tim can hear the Librarian’s voice getting closer and closer, but he can _taste_ himself on Roy’s tongue, his bones still feel like jelly from how hard he just came, and he _knows_ they’re about to get caught, but he can’t find it in him to stop. In fact, he kind of really wants to push Roy up against the opposite shelf and do the exact same thing to him. 

“Jesus christ,” the Librarian mutters when she walks up on them. “You again?”

Tim snorts. “Why am I not surprised?”

“What,” Roy smirks. “You think you’re the only one with a kinky nerd fantasy?”


End file.
